Co on widzi, co ona widzi
by Uncommonly-Common
Summary: Czasami rzeczy najbardziej oczywiste najtrudniej jest dostrzec


_Nie wierzę, że to ujrzy światło dzienne, ale przegrany zakład, to przegrany zakład. Z ogromną dedykacją dla Kingi, która zrobiła coś szalonego, tylko po to bym wstawiła jedno z najstarszych opowiadań. Jeśli przypadkiem natkniesz się na to w tym niemal wymarłym miejscu - drogi czytelniku miłego dnia._

Piątkowy wieczór zbliżał się wielkimi krokami i wszyscy zaczęli opuszczać już biuro. Cal Lightman był jednym z nielicznych, którzy nie sięgali jeszcze po płaszcze. Niestety nie z własnego wyboru. Foster zmusiła go, by skończył pisać kwartalne oceny pracowników. Był pewien, że brak umiejętności w odmawianiu tej kobiecie kiedyś go wykończy. Cal miał już ochotę podrzeć te wszystkie papiery, polać je whiskey, podpalić i zatańczyć na zgliszczach, gdy do gabinetu weszła Anna. „Przepraszam szefie, ale ktoś właśnie dostarczył tę przesyłkę." powiedziała asystentka podając mu brązową kopertę. Była lekka w środku musiała więc być tylko jakaś kartka. Anna ruszyła w kierunku drzwi, gdy ją zatrzymał „Oi! Wychodzisz już?" Spojrzała na niego z odrobiną strachu i złości, ukrytej złości. „Miałam już wychodzić, ale jeśli chce pan..." widział wyraźnie, że dziewczyna ma już plany. Machnął więc ręką „Nie, nic co by nie mogło zaczekać do poniedziałku. " odpowiedział wstając „ Foster jest u siebie?" spytał, choć był pewny, że kobieta wciąż siedzi obłożona papierami. „Nie. Wyszła przed chwilą." Lightman zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Nie ma jej? Foster wyszła, mimo że mu kazała zostać? Dlaczego? Przecież zawsze była w biurze najdłużej, zwłaszcza po rozwodzie. Anna spojrzała na niego niepewnie „To mogę już iść?" spytała zmieszana. Kiwnął tylko głową, a gdy kobieta wyszła opadł ciężko na fotel. Wiadomość, że Gillian nie ma już w budynku, odebrała mu resztki chęci do pracy. Wziął więc w rękę przesyłkę. W środku znalazł kartkę i zdjęcie. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że spodobało mu się to, co zobaczył. Liścik był nie wiele lepszy „Może i nie jestem specem od „min", ale to widzę całkiem wyraźnie. Zamierzasz coś z tym zrobić?" Lightman nie mógł uwierzyć, że Brown mógłby być aż tak bezczelny. Wysyłać mu coś takiego. I to do biura gdzie każdy mógłby to zobaczyć i bez problemu zrozumieć. Czemu on w ogóle miał takich przyjaciół? „Z takimi przyjaciółmi, po co mi wrogowie?" mruknął jeszcze pod nosem, zanim znów zerknął na fotografię i od razu się skrzywił. Zdjęcie zrobiono niecały miesiąc temu. Na przyjęciu z okazji otwarcia wystawy w muzeum. Znalazł się tam tylko dlatego, że wymagała tego sprawa. Nie znosił gumowego żarcia, a mucha mu niemiłosiernie przeszkadzała. Jednak stał tam i uśmiechał się do pozowanego zdjęcia. Tak konkretniej to do kobiety która z nim tam stała. I to nie tylko się uśmiechał. Robił też cielęce oczy i ogólnie wyglądał jak błazen. Nie raz widział już takie ekspresje. Jego twarz nie miała na sobie maski obojętności i wyglądał jak jeden z nich. Co miał na to poradzić? Niebieski naprawdę był jej kolorem, a tego wieczoru jej włosy układały się wyjątkowo korzystnie. Chodzący anioł. Uśmiechała się do niego całe przyjęcie, a chwilę przed zrobieniem zdjęcia śmiała się z jego żartu. Wyglądał więc jak wyglądał. Jak błazen ze szkoły średniej zakochany w królowej balu. Gillian Foster zawsze tak na niego działała. A on nie mógł się w sobie przemóc by to zmienić. Lightman był już całkowicie pewien, że nic dzisiaj nie zdziała. Ta przesyłka po prostu przeważyła szalę i jedyne co mógł teraz zrobić to wrócić do domu i mieć nadzieję, że do następnego dnia pracy znów uda mu się narzucić swoją maskę i będzie mógł bez obaw stawić czoła całemu światu. Wstając z fotela wrzucił kartkę do niszczarki. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie zrobić tego samego ze zdjęciem, jednak szybko porzucił ten pomysł. 'W końcu jedno więcej zdjęcie Gillian nikomu nie zaszkodzi.' Pomyślał jeszcze nim schował zdjęcie do jednej ze „specjalnych" teczek leżących na biurku. Potem założył płaszcz i opuścił szybko budynek. Tak jedyne co pozostało mu do zrobienia to zniknąć w ciemnej nocy i nie opuszczać swojego azylu dopóki to nie będzie konieczne.

Gillian Foster szybkim krokiem przechodziła przez korytarze biura. Była już w połowie drogi do domu, gdy przypomniała sobie, że nie zabrała ze sobą zestawienia kwartalnego, które miała przejrzeć. Niestety jako rasowa pracoholiczka nie mogła się przemóc i wróciła, oddalając się od wizji kąpieli z bąbelkami, którą obiecała sobie wieki temu. W pół kroku coś zwróciło jej uwagę. W gabinecie Cala światło było zgaszone. Nie powinno tak być. Miał przecież zostać i skończyć papierkową robotę. Podeszła do drzwi pewna, że są zamknięte a ich właściciel leży już za pewnie w zaciszu własnego salonu 'No tak, typowe. Ulotnił się jak tylko usłyszał, że wyszłam.' Jednak ku jej zdziwieniu drzwi otworzyły się bez oporu. „Może jest w swoim 'zaciszu', bo nie chciał, żeby ktoś mu przeszkadzał" powiedziała cicho do siebie i ruszyła w stronę tamtych drzwi. Jednak, mimo że też były otwarte, Cala tam nie znalazła. Gillian nie spodobało się, że wyszedł, ani to, że zostawił swój gabinet otwarty. Wiedziała, że jeśli ktoś odważy się poruszyć choć jeden obiekt w gabinecie nawet o kilka centymetrów, ba milimetrów, Lightman wpadnie w jeden ze swoich humorków, a ONA będzie musiała słuchać jego marudzenia, gdy będzie się za nią wałęsał nadąsany. Nie, żeby nie lubiła, gdy ją „nękał" ciągłymi wizytami i zaczepkami. Po prostu zdecydowała, że powinna ograniczyć takie sytuacje w ich „związku", by nabrać dystansu. Podeszła więc do jego biurka i wyjęła pęk kluczy z górnej szuflady. Już miała wyjść, gdy jej uwagę przyciągnęła teczka. Sama w sobie nie była niezwykła, ani rzucająca się w oczy, ale ten gest. Teczka była „niedbale" schowana za resztą identycznych. Przy pierwszym spojrzeniu można to było przeoczyć, lecz Gillian widziała już takie przypadki wiele razy. Chowanie na widoku. Cal rzadko to robił. Tylko wtedy gdy nie chciał, by coś znalazła. Wciąż był pewien, że go nie rozgryzła. No dobrze, może nie kompletnie, ale robiła postępy od czasu ich pierwszego spotkania. Sięgnęła po teczkę, jednak zatrzymała rękę w ostatniej chwili. Myszkowanie nie było jej domeną. Zawsze miała wyrzuty sumienia gdy to robiła, nawet gdy działała w dobrej wierze. 'Tak, jak teraz, prawda? Chcesz się tylko upewnić, że nie wplątał się w coś szalonego i niebezpiecznego' pomyślała i jej własne myśli prawie ją przekonały. Prawie. ' No dalej, po prostu zajrzyj' czasami nienawidziła tego upartego głosu . Wzięła głęboki wdech chwyciła teczkę, otworzyła ją i osunęła się na fotel, gdy zobaczyła jej zawartość. „O mój Boże" westchnęła wciąż niepewna, że naprawdę widziała to, co widziała. 'Jak Cal wszedł w posiadanie tej rzeczy?' W teczce leżało jedno zdjęcie. Nie miało nic wspólnego z prowadzoną przez nich sprawą, przynajmniej nie z obecną. Zrobiono je miesiąc temu na otwarciu wystawy w muzeum. Niezbyt dobrze pamiętała ten wieczór. To był jeden z tych dni, kiedy czuła się jak kompletne zero, miała ich coraz więcej po rozwodzie, choć nie z powodu Aleca. Stwierdziła więc, że odrobina szampana jej nie zaszkodzi. Kieliszek, zamienił się w dwa, a po dwu kolejnych przez resztę wieczoru czuła przyjemny szum w głowie. Szum na tyle mocny, że był w stanie zagłuszyć jej kompas wyczuwania niebezpieczeństw. To zdjęcie było na to najlepszym dowodem. Po tym gdy cały wieczór bezwstydnie z nim flirtowała, uparła się by zrobili sobie zdjęcie. Niemal siłą zaciągnęła go do tego fotografa i zażądała zdjęcia. A teraz Lightman miał idealny materiał do szantażu na jakąś wieczność i tydzień dłużej. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy nie zabrać fotografii 'Jednak wtedy na pewno Cal wiedziałby, że to ona i droczyłby się z nią jeszcze bardziej. Poza tym na pewno miał kopię, bo nie zostawiłby zdjęcia na biurku, gdzie każdy mógłby je znaleźć, chyba, że właśnie o to mu chodziło, by ktoś to znalazł i rozgłosił..' Gillian przetarła skronie. Samo myślenie o szatańskich planach było męczące, a co dopiero uczestniczenie w nich. Odłożyła więc teczkę tam, gdzie leżała. Mimo, że zdjęcie było już schowane, wciąż jej się wydawało, że ma je przed oczami 'Najwyraźniej wypaliło mi się w mózgu' pomyślała z przekąsem i miała do tego prawo skoro Cal Lightman miał zdjęcie na którym wyglądała jak zakochana w nim po uszy idiotka. Mimo, że jej wzrok zwrócony był w obiektyw, bez problemu można było zauważyć, że kątem oka patrzy na niego, szuka jego wzroku. Już samo to krzyczało DESPERACJA, nie trzeba było do tego dorzucać opierania, ale nie jeśli robić z siebie idiotkę, to po całości. Więc oczywiście oparła się o niego w geście, który bez dwu zdań zdradzał, że pragnęła jego bliskości, niemal o nią żebrała wciskając się w niego, by tylko oparł rękę na jej talii, nawet jeśli wyłącznie dla równowagi. Foster wstała z fotela. Po tym co zobaczyła myśli zarówno o kąpieli jak i o zestawieniu uciekły jej z głowy. Miała teraz o wiele większy problem. Jak ona spojrzy Calowi w oczy w poniedziałek?

 _2 godziny wcześniej gdzieś w Georgetown_

Jasper Brown siedział w swoim gabinecie popijając burbon.. Może mógłby załatwić tę sprawę w bardziej finezyjny sposób, jednakże czuł, że im szybciej uświadomi Lightmanowi jak wielkim kretynem był, tym lepiej. Zdjęcie, które zamierzał mu wysłać, było wystarczająco dobitne by nim wstrząsnąć. A tego najwyraźniej potrzebował. Mocnego kopniaka, który go obudzi i uświadomi co ma przed nosem. Dawno nie widział tego spojrzenia na twarzach swoich znajomych.. Wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci pracą lub zmęczeni życiem by patrzeć tak na kogokolwiek. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Cal tego nie zaprzepaści. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na zdjęcie. Może i nie zawsze rozumiał ludzi, ale uczucia wymalowane na ich twarzy odczytał by nawet ślepiec. Tak, to było bardzo mocne uczucie. Miłość.


End file.
